


My Friends Are Heathens

by human_wreckage



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_wreckage/pseuds/human_wreckage
Summary: A response to the psuedo-prompt: "Rick asks Floyd what he would do if Zoe hated him."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tanu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tanu).



_What would you do if she hated you?_

Flag woke from a dream with a start; June had been flickering in and out of existence, replaced with flashes of the Enchantress. Both were pointing an accusing finger at him, a chilling distaste plain on their faces. He couldn’t understand what he had done to merit the looks. In the end, the flickering stopped and June was swallowed by darkness, but her hand was still pointing at him.  
  
Awake, Flag looked in the dark at the sleeping figure beside him and tried to calm down. June was fine. The Enchantress was gone, and forever, they both believed. The first time June breathed her name after Midway City, they both tensed in anticipation, but the entity never surfaced. They could sleep easy, deeply.  
  
Flag loved June deeply, and getting to know the version of her that existed without fear was a daily adventure, but a wriggling worm of a thought was constantly eating at him: Waller had banked on the pair of them falling for each other. The Enchantress had been on a short leash with Waller and June on an even shorter one with the Enchantress. Waller had him by the balls, but he had no idea until she squeezed. That had been her assigning him to Task Force X. He wished he could get out of working for Waller, but…

Who would watch out for those heathens in Belle Reve? Waller and Griggs sure as hell wouldn’t.

Settling back into bed, Flag let his thoughts fade until the last thought he had was of June’s finger pointed at him.

* * *

Griggs hated Flag, the man could tell. Flag could practically feel the loathing come off the greasy, slimy, skeevy dillweed. In check-in, Griggs always had the look of someone who was just made to eat shit. There was no real reason for it, other than jealousy, Flag assumed.  
  
Flag’s dream had been several days before his visit to the prison, which felt necessary after counting the days since he’d last been. In passing, Flag saw Harley in her cell with her espresso machine and a romance novel, looking more put-together than before their first mission. He would have looked in on Croc, but it seemed a little out of the way to do before seeing Deadshot. Nearing the door, Flag watched someone turn away from the cell with a bemused look on their face.

He looked inside and had an answer for why; Deadshot was hugging the punching bag.

“Do I need to give you two a minute?” Flag asked, smiling when the man inside shot him a half-hearted glare that turned into a smirk. Deadshot crossed the cell and leaned with two hands to either side of the hole in the door. “Nah,” he said, “But you took one, for sure. Where’ve you been, man?”  
“With June.”

Deadshot looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, but he gave a sly smile that Flag returned. It dropped as he asked the question that he had been wanting to know since the last time he was out of Belle Reve: “How’s Zoe? Have you checked on her?”  
  
“Yeah,” Flag replied, slyness dissolving to just a warm smile, “I saw her yesterday. She’s good. Studying hard. Wanted me to tell you ‘Hi’.”

The father on the other side of the door got a look on his face that was partially happy but mostly an unknowable kind of pain. Flag wasn’t anyone’s father, yet, and he knew that that feeling was one only a parent could have. In the silence, he thought about his question, about asking it--should he? It was partially what had drawn him to Deadshot’s door first: wanting to ask.

“What would you…” Flag started. Deadshot’s attention pulled away from his far-off daughter and back to the present, and the soldier couldn’t take the words back. “Hypothetically, if the person you loved the most hated you, what would you do?”

The dark look on Deadshot’s face was immediate and Flag stressed again, “Hypothetically.”

“If you got trouble in paradise,” Deadshot said, tone brokering no humor, “Leave me out of it.”

“I had a dream… and… I don’t know.” He dropped his head with a shake. Deadshot’s voice came out of the cell, slightly amused, “That’s a clown ass question to ask for a dream.”

“Yeah. Shit,” Flag said, looking through the opening in the door again, “Sorry.”

“But you still want to know, don’t you?” Deadshot asked, seeing through Flag like he was glass, “You want to know what I’d do if Zoe hated me?”

Pulling a face, Flag nodded, a little ashamed. Deadshot heaved a heavy sigh and began: “Not that I'm gonna let it happen, ever, but I’d do everything in my power to earn her trust back, and maybe her love if she’d forgive me. Because I probably did something unforgivable, hypothetically, if she hate-hates me.”

Something unforgivable? Flag had no plans to do anything like that. His fear should be unfounded, but the nightmare was just vivid enough to linger and unsettle him. Deadshot was right, though. Trust came first, and forgiveness and maybe love, if he ever saw June look at him the way she had in his dream.

Just as Flag had opened his mouth to speak, an explosion blew apart a wall in Harley’s block.

“What the hell was that?” came from Deadshot and Flag almost simultaneously. Gunfire echoed out as well. They didn’t have to say anything, but both thought along the same lines: _Trouble_.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not a long answer, but I feel like it's true for ole Dadshot. And there's also the... interruption... to a longer answer. Also, I really shouldn't use bits of songs for titles... but I got the soundtrack and I cannot help myself.


End file.
